She Has a Way of Turning Sunshine into Rain
by rippedXjeans
Summary: Astoria is stuck in detention. With none other than Draco Malfoy. The wonderful Draco Malfoy, who she just so happens to despise, and he thinks the feeling is mutual. But is it? - Oneshot- Please Review :)


Really?

Detention? With _Malfoy_? Dear god, save me, Astoria thought, as she wandered down to the dungeons, humming.

She heard footsteps behind her, and she swung around to face the owner, her long black hair swishing in the process.

"Malfoy, should have known you would be here" She mused, inspecting her nails, continuing to walk towards the dungeons.

"Of course, Greengrass, it's your lucky day, not everyone gets to spend one on one time with myself" He smirked, hands in his pockets. Astoria rolled her eyes as they entered the cold, stone room together.

Snape turned from where he was working, and looked them up and down.

"Malfoy, Greengrass, due to your appalling behaviour, you will be cleaning this room head to toe, without the use of magic, and I will be back in an hour to check your progress" And with that he swept out of the room, as Astoria yawned slightly.

"So, Greengrass" Draco smirked, again, walking towards a dirty cauldron.

"What Malfoy" Astoria spat. She didn't have time for his annoying remarks.

Malfoy looked taken aback. He wasn't used to being spoken too like this. He studied her closer. She had raven black hair, accompanied by bluey-green eyes, which were large and gave her a doll-like face. She was pretty, he had to admit, but she was annoying and sarcastic. Better than her sister, he supposed, who sucked up to him like a leech.

"What would someone like you be doing in detention?" He pondered, flicking a stray bit of some kind of leaf off a cauldron.

"Hexed Parkinson" Astoria muttered simply. Draco burst out laughing.

"That was you?!" He said, gaping, his laughter coming to an end. Astoria shrugged, and continued scrubbing at the cauldron, which was almost sparkling clean.

"What about you?" Astoria said, surprising Draco, that she was actually willing to talk to him.

"You know, cursing first years, the lot." He smirked with pride.

"Twat" Astoria muttered, going back to sorting the Ashwinder Eggs.

"What?!" Draco nearly yelled. No one ever, _ever_, spoke to him like that. THE Draco Malfoy?! How dare her!

"Aw, did I hurt Drakey's feelings?" Astoria wined, using Pansy's affectionate nickname for him. He winced slightly at her; he really did not like Pansy that much at all. He only used her to make him look less pathetic, when really she didn't help much at all.

"Oh, piss off Greengrass" He scowled.

"I would love to, Malfoy, except we are in detention together?" She smiled widely at him, her voice dripping with sarcasm, which gave Draco chills. There was something about her, which he couldn't quite place, but it was making him feel odd. Very odd.

Draco went back to half-heartedly scrubbing the cauldron, which he had been working on for a good 10 minutes, while Astoria had sorted and cleaned phials and washed out 3 cauldrons.

She was something, he thought. Something different, he decided, as he heard her singing a muggle song quietly. Though he would normally hate the idea of someone even considering muggle music, as it was an abomination to the pure-blood kind, she made it beautiful to listen to.

Half an hour later, after more arguments and insults, there was only 10 minutes of their time together left, and Astoria was antsy to leave and get back to her friends, whilst Draco really didn't mind her company.

It's a shame he's such a pig, Astoria thought, as she glanced at Draco, who's hair was now a mess of blonde strands, and his shirt was untucked, his tie loosened slightly.

"Like what you see, Greengrass?" Draco caught her, smirking at her.

"Oh for god's sake Malfoy, is everything always about you?!" She groaned, covering up her blush nicely.

It was that moment when Snape made an entrance, black cloak sweeping around him.

"Hmm" He said, examining the tables and cauldrons, "Good. You may go." He said, dropping his pile of papers on the desk, as Astoria picked up her bag and left quickly.

Draco noticed this and quickly grabbed his bag, and jogged after Astoria. Then he stopped. She was singing that song, and somehow, it made Draco stop, and think.

_You make my sunshine_

_You make my watch tick slowly_

_You make my sunshine_

_You make me want to feel this way_

And then he knew. It was her. It always had been.


End file.
